


How Misha Got Wet

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha gets a very special fizzy bath bomb in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Misha Got Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://nilchance.livejournal.com/profile)[**nilchance**](http://nilchance.livejournal.com/)'s [Month of Misha Madness](http://nilchance.livejournal.com/406591.html). Thank you to [](http://missyjack.livejournal.com/profile)[**missyjack**](http://missyjack.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

Jensen's phone beeped with a text message from Misha--that was strange enough given Misha's professed hatred for communicating via tiny keyboards.

&lt; CAN YOU COME OVER TO MY PLACE? &gt;

Jensen rolled his eyes at Misha's insistence on spelling things out. &lt; COME 2 JP'S &gt; Misha didn't even have any game consoles in his generic corporate apartment, so it was really better to just hang out at the house.

&lt; NOT A GOOD IDEA. CAN YOU GET HERE SOON? &gt;

Jensen sighed and gave up on his plan to spend the day with his ass on the couch.

&lt; GIMME 30 &gt;

~~~

Jensen's knock on the door of Misha's apartment was met with a quiet "Jensen" from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's me. You going to let me in?"

The door opened, and Jensen stepped inside to find himself face to face with a woman who very, very clearly didn't have a bra on under her thin t-shirt. "Can you believe this shit?" She held her short-nailed hands out in front of her chest, palms facing in as if she wanted to feel herself up, and that was just weird.

"Um, hi, I'm sorry? I'm Jensen Ackles, Misha called me."

"It's me! Can't you tell?"

Jensen peered at the woman, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She looked a lot like Misha--same haircut, just a little fuller around the forehead, similar features, same blue eyes. The white v-neck t-shirt that she filled out could have been Misha's, and the gym pants that were almost certainly his pooled loosely around her bare feet. Jensen couldn't remember Misha saying anything about a having a crazy sister, but having her show up would be a pretty good reason for the frantic text message.

"Hey! Misha!" Jensen called toward the back of the apartment. "You around here somewhere?"

"It's me!" She slammed the door closed then wrapped her hands around Jensen's upper arms and leaned up to kiss him. Her lips felt familiar, warm and just a little bit dry, and as Jensen started to pull away she moved one hand down to his lower back, slipping her fingers under the hem of Jensen's shirt to tickle his lower back. And no way in hell Misha would tell his sister about the trick that made Jensen hard in an instant, but there he was straining against his jeans under the touch of a crazy chick who kept insisting she was Misha.

Jensen broke from her grip and stumbled back against the door. "What. The fuck?"

"It's _me_," she said again, pitching her voice lower to where it sounded familiar. Like _Misha_.

"Mish?" Jensen asked, using the hated nickname.

"Jenny." She--Misha?--quirked up an eyebrow. "Do you believe me now?"

Jensen just stared, his gaze moving from the eyes, the nose, the cheekbones that were Misha's and then down to narrow shoulders and the nicely rounded breasts below. "I...I don't guess you have any kind of explanation that makes sense of this?"

"Well, I got this package from an old friend of mine, Zoe. I saw her a couple of months ago, and we got into this whole talk about gender and sexuality, and I don't know. It got pretty deep, but I guess I said something about wishing I could experience sex from a woman's point of view. She said she owed me a favor, and man that did not makes sense to me at the time, but now--" She held her hands out to indicate the curves of her body.

"So, okay." Jensen shook his head, feeling like he was lost in some kind of really fucked up dream that would make Jared howl with laughter. "But what could that chick send you that would do _this_?"

"She's into some heavy duty mystical shit. A mix of traditions, I don't know. But she sent me one of those bath bomb things."

"The fizzy ones?"

"Yeah. There was a note that said to use it alone, and my bathtub at home doesn't even fit me, much less me and somebody else. So, I threw it in my luggage because this place has a pretty nice master bath setup."

"So you took a bath, and--and--"

"And it smelled really good, so I closed my eyes and dozed off for a couple minutes, and when I woke up I had _breasts_ floating up out of the water." She cupped her hands in front of her chest again. "Breasts! Floating!"

Jensen looked down at his own flat chest and then looked lower. "What about--do you have your dick?"

"No. No, I've got a vagina, and it feels like there's a cervix inside. I don't know if I have a uterus, but I don't think this'll last long enough for it to make a difference."

"You _felt_ a cervix?" Jensen felt the look of disgusted horror twisting his mouth, but he couldn't help himself. What was this chick--Misha--chick, a gynecologist?

"I had to explore this body, and I'm even more flexible than I am as a man." Her posture changed, hip tilting out to the side. "Don't you want to explore this with me?"

"This is one hell of a trip." Jensen rubbed a hand over his face. He wanted, yes, yes Jesus, but he couldn't get his head straight about whether he'd be fucking a strange woman he'd never met or hopping back into bed with a co-worker who was really a damn good lay.

"You think you're ever going to have this opportunity again, Jen?" Her voice dipped down lower again, feeding the heat growing low in Jensen's belly. "I'm definitely not going to waste it. I'll go out and find some guy to play with if I have to, but I really don't have any women's clothes to go outside in." She reached out and laid a hand on Jensen's side, just above the waistband of his jeans. "And I want to be with you."

"Okay," Jensen breathed. "Okay. God." He ran a hand up Misha's arm, the skin softer than he remembered, and then held onto the back of her slender neck as he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and then pulled away, her eyes wide and even bluer than usual over her flushed cheeks.

"Holy crap."

"What?"

"I'm wet. You made me wet." She reached a hand into her pants, Misha's pants, and then pulled it out and sniffed her fingers, her eyes closing as she smiled. "Damn. Bedroom?"

"Yeah. Hell, yeah." The floor was way too hard for kneeling.

On the way to the bedroom, Misha peeled off her t-shirt. When she turned around, Jensen got his first good look at the breasts he'd glimpsed through the nearly-sheer white cotton. They were firm and pale, not very big but plenty, plenty. He buried his face between them, and he thought he could smell a trace of that mystical bath thing on the warm skin there, something floral with the heat of spice below it, spinning his head just a little.

Jensen curved his hands around her hips and pushed her back onto the bed, carefully falling with her and landing on his knees over her legs.

~~~

Misha laughed, shocked at the unexpected fall and landing. Jensen had always been larger than him, of course, and he'd been with other guys who were bigger, but he'd never been tossed around like that, and it was a hell of a lot more fun that he would have imagined. Misha lifted up his ass and pulled down the track pants that had barely been clinging to the widest point of his hips, exposing his new femaleness, this new toy, new gift he'd been given to play with.

"Jesus," Jensen said. "This is like fucking a European chick or something."

"What?" Misha sat up and pulled at the hem of Jensen's shirt. Jensen shrugged out of the shirt and then went back to staring.

"Kinda got used to Brazilian waxes and landing strips, you know? And you've got some hairy legs for a woman!" Still, Jensen didn't look put-off. He ran his fingers through the curls between Misha's legs, and Misha bit his lip at the thrill of sensation.

"I, uh--" Misha struggled to get his thoughts in order. "I shaved my legs once and it itched like hell growing back. I've got to think that would be murder on balls when they come back. I just--is it a deal-breaker?"

"Hell, no!" Jensen smirked. "You think I'm not enough man for this bush?"

"Why don't you take off your jeans and remind me?"

"I got some other plans first." Jensen grinned, his lips twitching, and Misha remembered feeling those lips on his cock. He wondered what they would feel like on this new body and felt something inside widen, soften.

"I always wondered if this was your favorite part of it with women." Misha drew his legs up, feeling his hips flex differently than he was used to. "You're so damn orally fixated."

"Might just be my favorite." Jensen moved a little further back on the bed and lowered his head until Misha could feel warm breath between his legs. "Definitely like it a whole lot."

Misha couldn't see Jensen's face anymore, and that was something to miss--the way his cheeks would hollow out, head dipping up and down over his cock--but then he felt Jensen's tongue tracing a line up his slit. He gave up trying to watch and let his neck relax, head falling back on the pillows.

Jensen worked slowly at first, licking slow ovals around Misha's outer lips and then spiraling inward, his hands warm and strong on Misha's thighs. Misha moved his own hands to his breasts and just enjoyed the weight of them on his fingers, the way the skin around the nipples crinkled up under his touch. Then Jensen's tongue slipped deeper and a sensation of fucking-perfect-fucking-amazing flashed through Misha.

"That was your clit," Jensen murmured from below before going back to work, tongue bathing all around that spot, occasionally slipping inside where only Misha's fingers had gone.

Misha rubbed his thumbs across his nipples and arched his back as the pleasure zinged down to his belly, melding with what he felt from Jensen's mouth, increasing it. The muscles in his pussy twitched irregularly, feeling like his clit was leaping up to press closer to Jensen's tongue, his whole body ratcheting itself tighter, his toes pressing down into the sheets beneath him. Jensen flickered his tongue hard and fast-fast-fast, and it felt like too much, too much, and Misha surrendered to it.

He shook, his ass lifting up from the sheets, his thighs pushing up against Jensen's splayed hands, his body dancing inside itself. He let go of a long-held breath and started to relax when he felt the pressure on his clit change, Jensen's lips wrapped tight around it, sucking, and he was shaking again, breath rasping in and out through his nose, lower lip stinging between his teeth. He let go of his breasts and moved his hands down over his sweaty stomach, wanting to take Jensen's head in his hands, not sure if he wanted to push him off or hold him in place.

Too much, too much, and again Misha followed the lesson he'd learned so many places--surrender. He closed his eyes and let himself ride the diminishing waves of pleasure. "God," he breathed, when the air was moving through him smoothly again. "God."

Jensen's hands moved around from Misha's inner thighs to his knees, pushing them gently down until Misha's legs lay flat on the bed. The bed shifted underneath as Jensen moved around. "You ready to go for more?" Jensen's voice was closer and Misha opened his eyes to see him reclined on his side, head propped up on one hand, picking a hair out of his teeth with his other hand.

Misha shifted his hips against the mattress and felt the pleasure subsided but still there, like tiny waves of vibration on the surface of a glass of water. An aftershock could still come, yes. "Oh, yeah. You ready to take your pants off?" Misha nodded in the direction of Jensen's fly, unbuttoned and unzipped now to accommodate his cock, which pushed up through the opening.

"All kinds of ready." Jensen stood up from the bed just long enough to shuck off his pants and briefs and grab a condom out of the bedside table. "I wonder what would happen if sperm met egg in there."

Misha looked down at his stomach and felt a little sick at the thought. "We're not going to have to worry about that. Come on."

"Just thinking out loud." Jensen quirked up his eyebrow as he tore open the condom wrapper and knelt back up on the bed. His cock rose up hard against his belly, and he rolled the condom on with practiced ease. "First virgin I've had in a long while."

"I haven't been a virgin since you were playing Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles."

"This--" Jensen reached down to slip a finger between Misha's folds. "This part of you is. "  
"Then let's get to the deflowering before my cart turns back into a pumpkin."

"Do you know, you know, the time frame?"

"No, just, I know it won't be long, and I want to experience this. Please, Jen?"

Jensen slid his finger deeper, sliding inside easily with all the wet down there. "It's totally my pleasure."

He pulled his finger out and bent his head down to kiss Misha on the lips, sharing Misha's taste between them as he moved around, shifting his hips until the tip of his cock poked at Misha's pussy. Jensen lifted his head and looked in Misha's eyes.

"Do it."

And it did hurt--more than his own dry fingers, less than getting fucked without enough lube, but then Jensen was inside, his balls snug between them, and the pain subsided into a heat that Misha didn't mind at all. Jensen thrusted in and out shallowly, and Misha tilted his hips, searching for the right contact, for the way back to what he'd felt from Jensen's lips and tongue. Then Jensen's hand was on Misha's crotch, his thumb rubbing circles around Misha's clit and Misha gasped out his thanks.

Jensen fucked him faster then, their skin slapping together until Misha felt his pussy squeezing tight around Jensen's cock, heard Jensen's breath go rough above him, and then Jensen moaned and slumped down on the bed, his hand slipping out from between them. Misha shook out the last traces of his own orgasm around Jensen's softening cock, and Jensen puffed out warm breaths into Misha's ear.

After a minute, Jensen dragged himself up to pull out and deal with the condom. He made a discomfited face at the traces of blood on the condom and his hand--not much, but it didn't take a lot to make a mess.

"Shower?" Misha asked. He felt more energized than he usually did after sex--especially coming three goddamn times, and he knew how sleepy Jensen must feel, especially with his eyelids dipping low, but it would be disgusting to wake up in bed the way they were.

"Yeah, I'll join you in a sec."

Misha went off to the master bathroom and started the water going in the shower. The bathtub sat just opposite, and ring still around the inside from the fizzy bath bomb that had started this whole adventure. Misha stepped under the warm water and wet a washcloth. As he washed himself between his legs, it felt a little sore but worth it. So very worth it. He straightened back up and closed his eyes, letting the water cascade over his head and wondering what was taking Jensen so long.

He heard the door slide open and Jensen step inside. "Whoa! Hey!"

Misha opened his eyes and saw Jensen looking down, smiling. Misha glanced down and saw his own flat chest, his cock, everything back the way it had been just hours before. "Oh." Misha touched himself, the familiar slide of his hand around his shaft, his fingers brushing his balls. "Excellent." He reached a hand around Jensen's back and teased at the cleft of his ass. "You want to stay the night? Go for this all the other way around tomorrow?"

Jensen laughed and pushed Misha back to where they were both under the generous spray of water. Lips against lips felt the same no matter the gender, and Misha relaxed back against the tile wondering if any fish were about to get a surprise as the last traces of Zoe's special fizzy bath bomb washed out to the ocean.


End file.
